This invention relates to adapters for use with refuse hauling vehicles to enable the vehicle to accommodate both large dumpster bins and smaller trash receptacles.
Businesses and residential complexes often use relatively large containers for trash collection. Among the containers used are large, rectangular metal boxes which typically have dimensions of about four feet in height, five feet in width and five feet in depth. These are often referred to as "dumpsters". In addition, smaller trash receptacles are used which are generally constructed of plastic and have dimensions of about three and one-half feet in height, and about two and one-half feet in both width and depth at their upper end. Such plastic containers typically have capacity of up to two hundred pounds.
Refuse hauling trucks are specially equipped with a front end trash loading system which is used to collect and dispose of trash which is held in such containers. The front end trash loading system includes a system of pistons and lift arms which are able to pivot between positions in front of and above the truck. Such a system can include extension arms, separated by about 6 feet, which are positioned to extend forward of the truck for a distance of about five feet. The extension arms are adapted to engage the large metal dumpsters so the dumpster may be lifted upwardly over the cab of the vehicle, dumping the trash in an open, top portion of the vehicle. Such a front end trash loading apparatus is well suited for use with large metal dumpster bins, but is not practical for use with smaller barrel-like trash collection bins.
Waste disposal companies typically operate a fleet of large, front end loading trucks to accommodate handling of large dumpsters. Because these trucks cannot handle the smaller dumpster bins, which are too heavy to lift manually, a separate fleet of trucks must often be used for such applications. The use of such an additional fleet is an obvious economic disadvantage. Moreover, the smaller trucks have a much lower trash capacity and must be emptied frequently. This requires waste disposal companies to experience lower efficiency and to incur additional labor costs.
Some devices are known which may be used with side- or rear-loading trash collection trucks to facilitate the dumping of trash from smaller (200 pound capacity) trash bins. These, however, are not practicable for use with larger front-end loading trucks. Further, these devices typically handle only one container at a time and require an attendant to secure each container within the device.
There is thus a need for an apparatus which enables trash disposal trucks, particularly front-end loading trucks, to accommodate both large and small dumpster containers without the need for continuous equipment modifications and adjustments.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a device which increases the versatility and efficiency of a front end trash loading trash system used with trash collection vehicles. Another object is to provide an adapter apparatus which enables front end trash loading systems to lift and empty both large metal dumpsters, and smaller refuse containers. Other objects will be apparent to one skilled in the art upon reading the following disclosure.